1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with a sub-board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic apparatuses are provided with a sub-board in addition to a main board. The main board is provided with a connector connecting the sub-board to the main board.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-234860, a support structure in which a plurality of circuit boards are supported is disclosed. On each of the plurality of circuit boards, a connector is mounted. Two connectors are engaged with each other, whereby two circuit boards are electrically connected to each other. A support component is provided on one circuit board. The support component includes a head part to be inserted in a guide hole of the other circuit board. When the two connectors are engaged with each other, a wing provided on the head part of the support component fixes the other circuit board.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-166715, an electronic apparatus provided with a board, heat producing component, heat radiating plate, and retaining member is disclosed. The retaining member includes a pressure part pressing the heat radiating plate from the opposite side of the heat producing component, and leg parts extending from the pressure part in three directions. End part of each of the leg parts is fixed to the board.
Incidentally, an electronic apparatus of the recent years is desired to be further improved in the mounting density. However, when simplification of various mounting structure is contrived in order to promote the high-density mounting, there is the possibility of the connector becoming subject to stress. When stress is frequently imposed on the connector, the connection reliability of the connector is lowered.